


a lovely trick

by Romennim



Series: The Big Short [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim
Summary: Kakashi will never like caves, but the right company can make all the difference.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "cave" for The Big Short Challenge on Rough Trade.  
> Betaed by the lovely ladychild
> 
> Title from the quote by Ingrid Bergman: “A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous.”

“Kashi, Kashi, there! There!” Naruto exclaims from Kakashi’s arms, pointing excitedly towards something in front of them on the ground below. Kakashi stops on a branch and adjust his grip on the boy, before pushing away soaked hair from his eyes. The rain is still pouring heavily and a shelter of any kind would be welcome. It isn’t cold, but Kakashi doesn’t want Naruto to get sick.

A familiar hand sets on Kakashi’s back. Kakashi turns to look at Minato and can’t help the grin behind his mask: the drowned-cat look is adorable on his sensei, golden hair a shade darker and plastered all around his face.

“Naruto saw something.” Kakashi preempts Minato’s question while Naruto shrieks again: “Dad! Dad, look! A cave!”

Kakashi feels suddenl unease, but turns to look down and in fact at a few hundred meters from there, there’s a dark hole in the side of the mountain. Kakashi shivers, but fortunately neither Minato or Naruto notice.

“You’re right, Naruto.” Minato says, smiling at his son, before glancing at Kakashi. His gaze is too serious for the situation. “We should get down there.” his sensei goes on quietly and, on instinct, Kakashi nods. It’s the most sensible option. They are still at half an hour from Konoha and it would be better for Naruto to have shelter. For the first time in his life, a part of Kakashi curses the fact that Naruto feels sick every time he travels with Minato with Hiraishin. Kakashi takes a breath. It’s not Naruto’s fault. It’s his own that-

The hand on his back travels up until it settles on his shoulder and squeezes. When Kakashi focuses Minato is looking at him, expression tender and worried.

Kakashi looks away.

“Come on.” he mutters and, securing his hold on Naruto, jumps down.

***

The cave is small and quite dry, all things considered. At least, it’s drier than being outside, Kakashi thinks dryly.

Minato’s concern is like another person in the small space and Kakashi focus all his attention on helping Naruto change in the spare clothes he and Minato always take with them. The troubles Naruto gets up to have always a few details in common, clean clothes being the first casualty.

Once changed, Naruto settles between Kakashi’s legs and starts to doze off. His tiny body against Kakashi’s chest is strangely comforting. Even after four years, he’s not used to the easy affection Naruto bestows upon him.

He’s not sure how long he observes Naruto, but it’s a body settling more firmly against his side that shakes him out of the trance he’s slipped into.

When he looks up, his sensei’s face is close to him. Minato pulls down Kakashi’s mask slowly, to give him time to protest. When Kakashi doesn’t, Minato kisses him, a feather light touch that ends too soon.

Minato caresses his cheek, while his eyes search Kakashi’s face.

“The rain should stop soon.” Minato says and Kakashi looks behind the other man: outside the rain is slowly decreasing, but it will take a while yet. They are not going anywhere anytime soon.

Kakashi sighs and looks down. Here in his arms there’s another innocent life depending on him. Oh, Obito hadn’t been innocent like Naruto, but still naive in a way Kakashi hadn’t been. It was Kakashi’s duty to protect his teammate and instead-

Minato caresses his neck and gently prods Kakashi to look back at him. His sensei’s eyes are too understanding and again Kakashi wonders how Minato can look at him like this, with so much affection and gentle worry and-

Minato kisses him again. And again.

It’s hard to focus on anything but Minato’s tongue, his soft lips coaxing his own, the heat of his mouth. It’s only when he tries to turn more fully towards him that Kakashi feels the weight against his chest more clearly and breaks away, panting. Minato’s lips are full and shining and it’s obscene how much Kakashi wants to both devour him and disappear in his arms. Kakashi glances at his lap but Naruto is still blissfully sleeping.

A finger under his chin lifts up his face. Minato is on his knees now and looks at him intently.

“He’s still sleeping.” Minato points out unnecessarily. “We have time.”

Kakashi can’t help the grin.

“Maa, sensei, how wicked of you!” then, more seriously: “Do you plan to kiss me until we can be on our way?”

Minato’s cheeks become a shade pinker, but he smiles and shrugs. The sight is just too endearing and Kakashi can’t help but wonder – once again – how he can begin to accept that this man has chosen him.

“Why not?” the man asks. “We have nothing better to do and it works.”

Kakashi's eyes narrow and he has a rebuttal on the tip of his tongue, but he has never lied by words to Minato and he doesn’t want to start now. Minato deserves better. And moreover, Minato knows. It’s a comfort Kakashi doesn’t want to lose because of stupidity.

So he changes tactics.

“Do you plan to distract me every time we are in a cave?”

Minato smiles.

“Yes.”

Kakashi arches an eyebrow.

“Then it’s a pity that you don’t come on missions anymore, Hokage.” he says pointedly. “I would love to see Genma’s reaction to your idea of stress relief.”

As much as Kakashi finds discomforting to be in caves, the natural shelters are a commodity he can’t deny to his team when on missions.

“Is that a challenge?” Minato asks mildly, “Because I have no problems in distracting you even in my own office! And as you know Genma is on my protection-”

Kakashi huffs out a laugh because he knows how much Minato doesn’t mind doing something embarrassing (for him) in front of others if it means it pleases Kakashi. So there’s only one thing he can do. He grasps a yellow, wet lock of hair and yanks down Minato to shut him up with a kiss.


End file.
